Many Encounters Await in Ahead
by karage
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang dipusingkan Ichigo, di mulai dari pekerjaan sampai persoalan tumbuh kembang para adik. Tetapi ada satu kafe yang selalu bisa menghiburnya, dan... perjumpaan dengan seorang /eksentrik/. ))TsuruIchi!AU; mind to RnR?((


**Touken Ranbu © DMMGames / Nitro+**

 **it's the first time I fell in love with such a unique(/?) pairing so that I had to dedicate(?!) myself.**

 **anyway please enjoy the read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berai surai tak beraturan, seolah jadi titik peraduan langit tak berawan kini, sang pemilik terlihat tidak sadar. Untuk kali pertama, tampil tidak rapi di muka umum, hal semacam itu berkesan dalam beberapa cara tersendiri. Dongak, bentang ruang luas di atas muka bumi menyinari; ketiadaan panas matahari tampak kurang begitu dipermasalahkan sebab musim panas nyaris sampai pada penghujung.

Gemerisik daun saling bergesek adalah melodi nyata dari alam, nyaris tidak dapat dipercaya bahwasanya lingkung sekitar semarak oleh berbagai bangunan tinggi pencakar kebebasan. Kawasan taman ikut berlomba-lomba juga, ditata sedemikian apik sehingga banyak orang menyempat diri mampir sekadar bersantai bersama keluarga atau bahkan relaksasi. Rasa-rasanya kejang pada otot sering menghampir masyarakat di zaman ini.

Mengendur wajah kaku, tanpa memedulikan lapik berdebu, dilirik cawan berkepul. Ia memesan teh, termakan goda gambar cangkir mahal dengan serak jorong daun di buku menu. Sayang, kadang apa yang dibayang dengan realitasnya mempunyai kejelasan perbeda. Sarapan, adalah telur setengah matang beserta kentang goreng dan kubis. Ia tidak berniat memesan apapun yang memakan waktu lebih lama daripada pesanannya sekarang.

Kesunyian menyergap membawa kembali memori setahun lalu. Sesaat setelah kepindahannya ke negeri ini, prominen sebagai dataran cantik kebanggaan Barat, Ichigo yang lelah sehabis membenahi barang-barang di kondominium menemukan jalan kecil – bercabang mengakar dan berujung pada tempat yang kini disinggahinya lagi. Pergolakan batin yang menyanggahkan status emigran, dalam suntuk ; selalu, bisa dijadi penghiburan... kafe ini.

Segi netral Baratnya yang tersohor, setidaknya dari kacamata seorang Ichigo Hitofuri.

Diangkat perlahan kemudian cawan, setelah dibalut kain tebal—sebelumnya berfungsi sebagai sapu tangan—baru kemudian disesap.

Hangat teh yang sudah diperkirakan mengisi tenggorokan kering, Ichigo Hitofuri menyesap sekali lagi. Apa yang lebih utama adalah perkara menikmati seharian ini.

Dengan minuman pemuas dahaga, sarapan bergizi, tanpa diburu-buru.

Meski kalau saja temperatur hari ini lebih rendah beberapa derajat lagi ia akan menjatuhkan pilihan pada coklat panas. Dan _marshmallow_. Teh sendiri sebetulnya tak buruk-buruk amat, tetapi semua kembali kepada masing orang.

Gemerisik yang hadir kembali berbunyi seperti jangkrik, kehangatan tiada sirna, mantel _suede_ yang dibelikan Gotou dan Yagen—kedua adiknya—menunjukkan fungsi. Ichigo tak sampai hati menegasi berulang ke seluruh adik-adiknya, bahwa model yang terlalu ketat akan menyempit di bagian pinggang (itu risih, asal kautahu) dan berakhir dengan ketidaknyamanan bagi si pemakai. Tetapi selayak kerutinan, Yagen (dan Gotou) selalu menghadiahinya pakaian, dengan satu ukuran lebih kecil dari yang biasa ia kenakan.

Walau tanpa ditemani, udara yang menggulung mengelompokkan hawa. Adik-adiknya masih sekolah, mereka baru akan pulang sore nanti. Oke, jadi...

Ichigo menyortir rencana 'apa saja yang akan dilakukannya hari ini' dalam kepala. Tanpa pekerjaan, ia mungkin bisa menganggap ini sebagai libur. Bagaimana dengan toko roti di seberang jalan? Atau kedai yang baru dibuka? Kalau tidak salah berletak di pusat kota, dengan mengambil satu kali rute kereta bawah tanah dan menanyai pejalan kaki ia akan sampai. Sepertinya.

Berdiri, menepuk celana semata kaki yang kusut.

Tujuannya jelas. Semacam wisata kuliner.

"Waa!"

Pria asing menyuruk, seluruh pakaian dari ujung helai rambut sampai ujung kaki adalah serupa kapas. Panau di pangkal hidung, senyuman lebar yang nyaris membuatmu berpikir bisa membelah sudut-sudut bibirnya jadi dua bagian sama rata. Mimik girang, kontras sekali akan usia sebenarnya. Antara belas sampai puluhan, tebakan maksimal Ichigo adalah dua puluh dua. Kita lihat.

"A-Apa-" Ichigo, notabene pemuda paling perasa nan menenangkan yang pernah kaukenal, mundur serentak tiga langkah belakang; defensif dalam kewaspada tingkat tinggi. Yang jadi masalah, berita kriminalitas sedang menghangat. Apalagi semenjak kasus ablatif meruaki provinsi.

Sepintas lihat, Ichigo memiliki asumsi, sosok yang menampakkan wujud tepat di depan mukanya sekarang sama sekali bukan manusia. Diri yang mengandung warna perwujudan suci. Tanpa sadar, sekali lagi diambil satu langkah ke belakang.

"Apa kaukaget?" Cengir tiga jari, melepas jerat dari ketidaknyamanan yang tercipta akibat dari sunyi terlalu lama. (Lima menit sudah tergolong lama, belum?) Tetapi kemudian, si pemuda biru /lebih/ mencoba mengarti cengir tersebut tidak sekadar bentuk kesenangan pribadi, ditelisik makin dalam, seakan tercurah pula perminta maaf. "Aku tidak salah, kan? Kausedang melamun, dan sekelilingmu membosankan, kupikir kauakan terhibur kalau ada kehadiran seorang... uhm, teman?"

Ichigo tak mempercayai ia menanggapi dengan tawa. Geli. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalahan dan tidak mengakuinya?" Namun itu bukan perihal sinis yang layak. "Terima kasih tawarannya. Namaku Hitofuri—"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi baru mendekat, setelah membiasa diri akan rotasi. "Tsurumaru Kuninaga, senang mengenalmu Ichigo!"

Jangan salahkan ia kalau merah padam begini, mengupayai reda kecanggungan, gestur yang diberi tulus, sampai-sampai terbatasi kepekaannya mengenai perihal tidak beres. "M-Mohon bantuannya."

 _Dan apa-apaan memanggil orang yang baru pertama kali kautemui dengan nama kecilnya._

Untuk sekarang ia simpan dulu.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Tsurumaru menyeruput limun kepunyaan pemuda di sebelahnya, bermain-main dengan air dingin yang melewati sela jemari kaki. Bersilir gerakan udara menyejukan, perjumpaan kedua dalam satu minggu tanpa ada janji terlebih dulu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya."

Ichigo tampil dengan pemilihan warna modis, berkesan santai (tidak keluar jalur dari gaya berbusananya yang biasa – ia bukan ekstremis di tempat pertama, dan itu perlu dibuat catatan mental), corak rupa seolah menyaingi warni lembut peradaban melingkup dirgantara.

"Apa yang 'ada apa' dariku?" Kemasan botol disimpan si putih, "Hmm! Sari buahnya boleh juga. Kaubeli di minimarket dekat pondokan itu lagi, ya?"

"Tsurumaru- _san_ , kau mengambil minumanku?" Ketanpaan tinggi rendah pada suku kata meyakinkan yang bersangkut kalau gurauannya tidak seberapa parah. Atau mungkin dikarenakan pendahuluan dari fenomena motorik /target/-nya lebih terarah dibanding /target-target/ terdahulu.

"Baru sadar?"

"Tidak juga. Masih ada dua botol lagi di tasku, satu bisa untukmu kalau kaumau, Tsurumaru- _san_."

Rebah berbaring, tak ambil pusing lanjut menyimak, indranya menikmati kala ruas tangan bersentuh langsung dengan basah hijau rerumput. Terlebih-lebih di detik berikutnya, kerangka serba biru tertentu menyentuh dahinya, ragu mencelus; "Tsurumaru- _san_? Kautidur?"

Seandai itu tidak di luar kemampuan, Tsurumaru pasti sudah mengarahkan tangan ; menjaring Ichigo dan main-main mendorongnya ke posisi baring yang sama. Seandainya.

* * *

Putih yang memenuhi ruang pandang, memonitori tiap perpindahan inci darinya. Menghalau kumbang tanduk yang mendekat, pandang menggelap hampir terkantuk-kantuk. Perjumpaan ketiga, di minggu sama. Terik belum bosan menemani, meski hawa dingin menang dengan skor beda tipis ; setidaknya sebagai penanda ada kehadiran alam yang mencoba melestari momen kebersamaan mereka, atau hanya angan yang terlampau mementingkan kepuasan sendiri.

"Aku baru ingat,"

dalam kondisi bersitatap seperti sekarang, manusia berotak _mana_ yang tidak salah paham?

Tindak-tanduk tak berkata, satu perubahan kecil dapat memendekkan jarak antara mereka. Hidung nyaris bersentuh, bibir bawah Ichigo kemerahan akibat pagi tadi menghabiskan jus sisa Maeda dan Hirano. /Anak-anak menjadi lebih selektif akan makanan mereka setelah menginjak masa tumbuh kembang/, untuk kasus dua bocah itu sih Ichigo dapat mengaitkan.

"'Ingat'?"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga mengenakan baju tenun nilon, kerdip sekali – perlindungan pertama atas serang debu. "Kaubelum cerita padaku, Ichigo~ sewaktu kita bermain-main di pinggir sungai, ada sesuatu yang kelihatannya memberatkanmu. Yang aku tidak tahu apa. Aku tidak menduga apa-apa, masalahnya aku kan tidak memiliki petunjuk terminimal sekalipun! Seperti, _apa adik-adiknya merusak_? Atau, _masa pubertas mulai menghampiri mereka satu per satu_?"

"Itu yang dinamakan petunjuk, Tsurumaru- _san_. Dan lagi, kapan aku pernah cerita mengenai adik-adikku?"

"Kau _tidak_ ," gelak tawa riuh – nyaris menandingi hiruk-pikuk kendaraan bermotor, "Aku hanya /tahu/."

Mereka sudah tidak mempertahankan kedekatan tadi, berinci seakan sudah memisah sekalipun keduanya bersikap tak sadar. Padahal, kalau saja Ichigo menggenggam erat kemantapan hati, ia tentu akan memanfaatkan menit yang sudah jadi tak lebih dari ingatan. Ia akan... ia _bisa_ menghapus penghalang itu sendiri, satu keberanian besar dibutuhkan, untuk memecah cangkang gentar.

Apabila memoar ditulis tentangnya, ia seratus persen yakin sang penulis akan mencantumkan betapa pengecutnya ia di hari ini. Atau di hari-hari yang akan datang. Karena akan selamanya, tabiat herbivora tersebut bersemayam.

Sungguh ia diliputi takut.

* * *

Ia melewati persimpangan, setelah lintasan sebelumnya bebas hambat. Melipir ke tempat yang terakhir dikunjungi bulan kemarin, lagi-lagi ada godaan halus tak berbentuk selintir kata yang memanjangkan langkah ; yang menyebabkannya tanpa harap berhenti dan duduk.

Masih kursi panjang bersandaran waktu itu, kain beledu di sudut terjauh penglihatan (ditaruh begitu saja di atas perkakas bidang datar), bebauan kayu manis mengganti wangi teh – modular namun mengesan unik kentara. Mengakar pada cabang-cabang tak ayal palsu, ketidaktulenan, sebuah pemikiran membuah pikiran-pikiran lainnya. Mengenai, _mengapa ia tak kunjung menyambangi?_ , Ichigo menyatukan tangan yang gemetar entah karena hembus angin atau karena terlarut dalam kegelisahan sendiri; buku menu membuka di meja tetapi tak tersentuh.

Sekejap bertopang dagu, sesungguhnya sadar benar akan usaha mencipta kesendirian dari panorama tersaji. Kafe ini hampir selalu terlihat sepi, tak peduli seberapa keras pemilik kafe memberi diskon. Pendapat Ichigo pribadi, kafeinanya cukup. Kadar yang digunakan sesuai daya kecapnya. Penetapan harga juga sekiranya tak memberati sebelah pihak. Makanan enak, pelayanan memuaskan, harus dibayar setimpal. Hukum alam berlaku.

Menelusurkan telunjuk ke gambar terbaru pada menu, menyadari tekstur familiar sehingga menerbit senyum tulus, " _Medovnik_. Tsurumaru- _san_ pernah menunjukkan fotonya sedang mencicipi ini di Praha." Ya, masih berputar dunianya. Bertentangan dengan apa yang ingin dibantah, kisah-kisah perjalanan jauh – ekspedisi dari pulau terpencil hingga kota-kota besar, kapal perang Bugis karam yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ ; hampir kesemuanya dihapal Ichigo dari hanya sekali bertutur. "Oh. Dan ini, _prinsesstarta_ Swedia."

Ichigo tidak perlu repot mengecek dompet, bulan ini pengeluaran membengkak. Beragam kebutuhan mendongkrak, meminta uang tetap mengalir.

 _Aah_.

Anak-anak dan keegoisan mereka yang menggemaskan.

Sang kakak kalut, diam-diam merutuk namun menikmati juga tiap keluguan yang disuguh. Ini sensasinya sama seperti menjadi ibu muda.

Ichigo mengubah posisi duduk, melentur pergelang kaku. Ponsel tergeletak di atas meja, menyampingi. Belasan _mail_ menyangkut kuesioner tidak diacuh, akan ada waktu berlimpah untuk memulainya. Mungkin minggu depan, mengingat ia memiliki keluangan sehari penuh di akhir pekan. Adik-adik akan bermain di kediaman salah satu kerabat sampai petang membumbung. Pasti yang pertama diajukan otaknya adalah bersih-bersih secara lebih 'cermat'. Baru setelahnya antrean tugas dicicil. Satu. Per. Satu.

Aduh.

Kok mencanangkannya saja sudah melelahkan, ya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kerja yang dianggapnya 'sambilan' justru lebih menyita satu kali dua belas jamnya, sampai pria biru ini harus menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri ke pekerjaan lain yang lebih minim aturan.

"Lho, tidak pesan apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo memanuver menjadi sedikit dongak. Semula ia mengira mendapat semprotan sinis dari pegawai karena sudah menghabiskan waktu lama duduk-duduk ; tetapi yang menyambut karikatur beberapa senti melebihi tingginya, teduh senyum menyerupa freon, _Davidoff Coolwater_ mengumbar perspektif maskulin yang cukup menusuk penciuman (walau Ichigo pribadi mengaku ia, erm, menyukai bau satu itu). Dinamis, ia nyaris lupa apa pertahanan diri yang mendasari segala konservatifnya.

"Aha! Selamat siang, _Sir_ Ichigo. Saya lihat Anda hanya sendiri, tentu tak keberatan kalau saya menemani?"

Ichigo mengedip.

Pria tadi memperolok, menarik kursi lalu mendaratkan bokong di sana. Tidak cukup empuk, lebih baik kapan-kapan ia menggeret 'kawan'nya ini (kalau Ichigo sendiri tak keberatan di deskrip /kawan/) mengunjungi _brasserie_ langganan di distrik lima.

"Ah, s-selamat siang. . ." Meneleng kepala ke satu sisi, menggosok mata keras-keras demi memulih fokus. Rasanya berkunang, mungkin efek belum menyantap sarapan. Penalaran relevan. "–Tsurumaru- _san_?"

"Siapa lagi?" Seperti sudah lama tidak mendengar ritme percaya diri semacam ini. Tidak ada kronologis yang pasti, Ichigo lagi-lagi mengedip, memboroskan apa yang seharusnya diganti oleh kata. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan cerahnya hari ini, kautahu!" Dibubuhi tawa renyah, tidak peduli akan perubahan gurat lawan bicara.

Ichigo tampak menahan diri dari langsung menjawab, menginterupsi derai tawa yang (sekalipun ia malas mengakui) menghiburnya, sedikit.

"Mencari makan." Interval di mana pria biru merapatkan mantel, dibiarkan kerah atas tegak guna jadi pelindung utama bagi leher. Mafelanya tertinggal, ia ingat ia mengaitkan di kait nomor dua dari kiri ; dan citra kelir _aegean_ yang sekali lihat serupa noda memudar karena terlalu sering di penatu. Sayang sekali mafela itu adalah kesukaannya, hasil rajut pertama Akita, berbahan tebal dengan aksesori yang menimbulkan gemerincing ketika berbentur satu sama lain. "Dan mungkin seporsi besar _ecleir_ untuk dibawa pulang."

Napas Tsurumaru mengurai uap tiada kasatmata. "Konsumsi untuk adik-adikmu?" Dalam hati merutuki wujud pelepasan zat bermolekul tipis yang menyendat patah katanya,

 _sama sekali tidak keren._

"Menurutmu itu bukan ide bagus? Bagaimana dengan _foie gras_?"

" _Coq au vin_!"

Kali ini giliran Ichigo tergelak. Sepertinya ketidakberuntungan hari ini akan usai hanya sampai di sini, semoga. Semoga tak berpanjangan. "Baiklah, pilihanmu lolos seleksi, Tsurumaru- _san_."

"Woo-ho!" Meja mereka bergoyang—tertuduh: kausa gerak /aktif/ Tsurumaru, derak pada kaki meja terdengar mengkhawatirkan namun tidak ada yang terlalu memperhati mengenainya. "Kalau begitu pesankan lagi seporsi lain, ukuran sedang. Kebetulan perutku belum terisi, paling-paling hanya sereal."

Beserta desau sebagai suara latar, mungkin Ichigo keliru, tetapi suasana tempat ini tampak lebih mengesankan. "Nanti," disenyuminya lawan bicara, belum ada tambahan kalimat yang terpikir. Dan jawab tulus sejenis itu, berasal _dari_ Ichigo Hitofuri, cukup meresahkan. Masalahnya, Tsurumaru tidak sepenuhnya serius. Oh, astaga. Ia _mengetes_ suasana hati sang 'Pangeran' belaka. Sepatut buih dilebur, cengir di wajah sirna tak pakai lama. Kurang dari semenit hitung.

"W-Wah, kaubaik sekali—" apakah ia bersikap aneh? Ichigo tidak sadar, kan? Ia harus biasa saja, _bagaimana_ caranya jadi biasa?! "—Ichigo."

Alih-alih menyerbu kesangsian, cukup senyum simpul dipersembahkan.

"Keberatan kalau aku bertanya, Tsurumaru- _san_?"

"Hum?" _Asalkan bukan yang memestikan jawaban detail, kurasa tak apa._ Tetapi ia memilih mengunci frase tersebut di persisian lidah, dan acuh tak acuh, mencermati buku menu. Peranti di meja membuat dengus terbumbung, tinggi. Seingatnya ia sudah meminta ganti sejumlah alat makan. Kausebut apa garpu karatan dan bilah besi yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi difungsikan? Semuanya tidak selaras. Decak frustasi dikeluarkan, mungkin diperlukan tindak tegas. _Lebih_ tegas.

Betapa kata itu menyesuai situasinya.

"Aku..." awalan baik. Tsurumaru hampir melupakan eksistensi orang lain yang sedang duduk satu meja dengannya, "terakhir bertemu denganmu sebulan lalu."

"Oh, benar, kenapa? Kaurindu padaku?"

Berusaha menyangkali kemerah-merahan pucat, rahang mengeras sebagai bentuk dukungan. "Jangan menyela, Tsurumaru- _san_. Aku belum selesai."

"Maaf, maaf~ kaubisa lanjut."

Nah. Arahkan ia cara menyortir kata, siapapun.

"Dalam jangka selama itu, aku hanya ingin tahu, Tsurumaru- _san_.. **kemana** saja?" Sama sekali bukan kehendak untuk membiarkan tensi meningkat, dan suara yang mendesak itu pula.

Kelihatannya tidak memberatkan untuk dijawab, pembawaannya kelewat tenang malah. "Kaupasti punya alasan mengapa kauingin tahu. Berhubung kita sama sekali tidak memiliki koneksi sejak mula." Gerak ringan yang membersamai tutur, skakmat.

". . .Kaubisa kan langsung jawab?"

Cengar-cengir. "Nggak—" kali pertama memakai bahasa keseharian di hadap pria kharismatik ini, "—nggak mau. Tapi...aku sepertinya bisa berubah pikiran kalau kau menciumku?"

Di pikirannya berkecamuk alisiklik (materi yang baru terserap dari pustaka ilmiah rujukan ; mengurai teori, bahan-bahan yang berada di tingkat teratas menarik minatnya), sehingga tidak begitu dapat menangkap senda gurau Tsurumaru. "Yang... diberi pangeran untuk membangunkan putri dari tidur selama-lamanya?"

"Iyep."

"Yang... di dongeng Putri Salju _**itu**_?"

"Iyeep, benar sekali."

"Yang—"

"Mengapa terkesan mengulur waktu, ya?" Tarikan napas diusahakan terdengar sebal.

Dan Tsurumaru bisa merasa napas yang masuk ke rongga hidung menyurut, darah berkumpul di satu tempat, seiring pasang bibir tipis menyapukan pinggir bibirnya dalam sekali peralihan. Bukan ciuman, ia meyakinkan hati. Sejak kapan ciuman dilakukan tidak saling bersentuh antar satu sama lain? Namun...

 _apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya bisa menghenti detak jantungnya_? Yang cepat, menghardik, seolah-olah pasukan kuda pacu berlomba menghentak.

Ia ingin meneruskan, **demi Tuhan**!

Maka dipegangnya kendali, menangkup wajah manis dengan sebelah tangan–kasar; membenarkan apa yang salah dari kerja Ichigo, baru memagut kedua bibir mereka ke dalam lekatan. Yang asing, mirip rasa baru di pangkal lidah. Bersifat adiktif, setidaknya Tsurumaru mengakui leluconnya kali ini jauh dari kategori jenaka. Tetapi, astaga, ia suka melihat Ichigo dari 'kacamata' kondisi sekarang ini.

Wajah merah padam, mata sayu memandang balik kepadanya, titik keringat pada dahi. Tidak berdaya.

 _Manis, manis,_ _ **manis**_ —

iblis dari mana yang merasukinya? Anak ini menimbulkan ketagihan, _jangan-jangan jenis narkotika baru_.

Pemikirannya kacau, berantakan; Tsurumaru tidak tahu lagi apa yang diperbuatnya. Semua kisruh hanya sebab lelucon jahil. Keterlaluan, _bagaimana_ Ichigo melakukannya? Trik macam apa?!

Kepalanya pening, ia bingung. Hormon yang dihasilkan kelenjar adrenal memompa degup untuk senantiasa merusak ketenangannya, pengendalian diri, pertahanan. Ujung jemari panjang itu bergetar, sambil kalut memindai roman muka 'Pangeran'. Figur yang menyesatkan, sekonyong-konyong senyum simpul Ichigo menyelamatkannya dari rasa bersalah.

 _Ambivalen_...

Morfem potensial yang berputar mengitari kepalanya, berotasi.

"Tsurumaru- _san_."

Tidak, tidak, tidak. _Bagaimana bisa ia masih bersikap sedemikian lembut_?

"Kelihatannya sedang tidak enak badan? Maksudku, tiba-tiba meminta imbalan yang tidak biasa begitu."

"Aaah." Tsurumaru meraung, sadar akan sekitar yang meski sepi tetapi tetap ada sejumlah kecil orang lewat. "Kau benar-benar nggak adil." Setengah merajuk, ia menarik kursi semakin mendekat. Decit serta-merta hadir, apalagi ketika lengannya melingkari pinggang 'Pangeran' tanpa maksud terselubung.

Ichigo mengerdip lucu, Tsurumaru masih bisa mencermati. Terlebih dari jarak sedekat ini. "Tidak adil? Aku?"

Rengkuh mengerat, surai putih berupaya memerangi keinginan menyerocos yang tak prominensia. Mendadak ia teringat kunjungannya ke negeri arca bertahun-tahun lalu. Praba yang sampai sekarang terus terpatri sekalipun tidak menjejak paksa terlampau dalam, sekalipun lamanya waktu seharusnya bisa menggerusnya.

"Aah, sudahlah."

Dengus menyerah dari Tsurumaru, seakan ketidaktahuan Ichigo berhasil meringkusnya. Duduk dibenarkan, wajah bersisi menyamping seolah pemandangan baris pot aneka bunga lebih aman untuk diberi perhatian. "Aku ada di sini, selama kau mencari-cari."

"...?" Terang saja ia bingung. Tsurumaru bicara apa, sih?

Ia tidak melihat bagaimana tampak depan wajah Ichigo, tetapi dari keheningan yang menyahut, sedikit banyak sudah ada bayangan _bagaimana_ persisnya. Maka ia mengulang, "Aku ada di _sini_ , kubilang."

"Di mana?"

"Di kafe _ini_ , duduk santai menyilang kaki ; menyantap sajian rumahan tiap pagi di balik meja kasir, sebelum siangnya sudah harus ada di kantor—ruang kerja."

"Kafe... ini?" Hitungan mental, pemilik rambut perwakilan langit menengadah. Masih belum dapat terbawa arus percakapan, simpang siur pemikiran menyebabkannya mengedar tatap ke segala penjuru kafe dari luar, hendak menemukan apa yang ia lewati. "M-Mustahil. Aku seharusnya sadar, tidak mung-"

Adalah keadaan yang pas ketika ia memasang tampang serius. Tidak main-main. "Kautahu tak ada tempat yang bisa beroperasi tanpa pegawai, bukan?"

". . ." Tarikan napas yang memaksa. "Terima kasih, Tsurumaru- _san_ , /kejutan/mu kali ini kuakui **berhasil**." Si biru memberengut dan Tsurumaru mengagumi betapa kuat pengendalian bibir pemuda itu atas kata-kata. Lho, bukannya wajar apabila Ichigo sekarang melontar amukan? Umpatan apalah. Mengondisikan kesal karena dibohongi.

Godaan bertindak seperti anak kecil dan melengos terbersit, namun langsung dihalau. "Jadi. Kurasa kausudah mendapat jawaban mengapa aku _bisa_ cukup tahu mengenaimu meski belum berkesempatan mengenal jauh?"

"Ada apa dengan gaya bicaramu?" Tergelak, belum terbiasa. Si putih jelas bukan formalistis, dan aksennya ikut berubah saat ia mengupaya menggunakan bahasa 'kelewat' santun. Sehingga kesan yang muncul malah sebaliknya. Lucu, menghibur. Lihat saja, Ichigo tertawa. "..Astaga, lama-lama Tsurumaru- _san_ tidak ada bedanya dengan penguntit."

Cemberut. "Jangan bilang begitu, _dong_ –" tak ubahnya kawan lama, yang putih menggelayut pada lengan Ichigo sekadar ingin lihat reaksi malu-malunya yang tak tertahankan, "–salahmu sendiri selalu mampir ke kafe tanpa ditemani siapapun. Ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali dari balik kaca mosaik, tersenyum ke layar ponsel lama sekali, kupikir aku sedang dalam masalah berat. Aku mau memerangkapmu, membawa pulang dan menaruhmu di atas tempat tidurku."

"Aku tahu itu seharusnya terdengar keren," tepuk prihatin dari yang bersangkutan, "entah mengapa malahan seperti ungkapan basi yang biasa digunakan psikopat sebagai umpan pada korbannya."

"W-Wa–?! Ichigo kau mestinya tersipu-sipu dan bilang 'Aku juga, Tsurumaru- _san_. Aku juga, ...jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu'!"

Protes keras dilayangkan. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta!"

"I-Ini di luar skenario!?"

Ichigo sendiri sudah beranjak, derapnya ringan tanpa beban. Carik yang dirobek dari notes tertempel di ujung meja tempatnya menghabiskan hampir dua jam tadi bersama Tsurumaru, terkepak mengusik rengek si putih. Tertera:

「Kita bisa bertemu di lain tempat /lagi/ kapan-kapan, jika ingin lebih banyak bicara. Mengenai apa saja. Berdua. Bagaimana kalau di mulai dari esok?」

"Gawat."

 _Ichigo keren sekali, sialan-_ ia merasa terkalahkan.


End file.
